Freedom Kazuki
Basic Stats Prizes Easy Normal Hard Random Drops Lyrics Romaji= Oretachi ga mezasu no wa just now Shousha janaku yuusha darou Nakama ga iru sa Oozora e kogi dase FREEDOM Daichi wo tsukami tore FREEDOM maybe Tsuyoku naru Wake up! Taiyou no shita FREEDOM Tune up! Tsuki ni yudaneru FREEDOM Your Wonderful Day Ha kui shibari koeta kabe ga Omae no ushiro wo mamoru Ase kake doro kabure FREEDOM Ame fure ZUBU nurero FREEDOM pop up Hashiri nuke Wake up! Konnan no naka FREEDOM Tune up! Ashita ni sasagu FREEDOM Itsuka dare mo ga kizuna dake wo mune ni hitori tabidatsu GARAKUTA de SUTEEJI wo show up Kumi agero Wake up! Oretachi dake no FREEDOM Tune up! Chippoke dakedo FREEDOM Kurikaesu mainichi ga tada itooshiku Wake up! Furui tatasero FREEDOM Tune up! Tatta hitotsu no FREEDOM Oretachi ga mezasu no wa just now Shousha janaku yuusha darou Feel So FREEDOM! |-| Kanji= 俺達が目指すのはjust now 勝者じゃなく勇者だろ 叩いて泣いてそれが It’s Beautiful My Life 仲間がいるさ 大空へ漕ぎ出せFREEDOM 大地をつかみ取れFREEDOM maybe強くなる Wake up! 太陽の下FREEDOM Tune up! 月に委ねるFREEDOM Your Wonderful Day 歯食いしばり越えた壁が お前の後ろを守る 汗かけ泥かぶれFREEDOM 雨降れズブ濡れろFREEDOM pop up走り抜け Wake up! 困難の中FREEDOM Tune up! 明日に捧ぐFREEDOM いつか誰もが絆だけを胸に一人旅立つ ガラクタでステージをshow up組み上げろ Wake up! 俺達だけのFREEDOM Tune up! ちっぽけだけどFREEDOM 繰り返す毎日がただ愛おしく Wake up! 奮い立たせろFREEDOM Tune up! たった一つのFREEDOM 俺達が目指すのはjust now 勝者じゃなく勇者だろ Feel So FREEDOM |-| English= Wake up! Cheer up, FREEDOM! Tune up! Your one and only FREEDOM! What we aim for is just now, We're aiming to be heroes, not winners, right? It's not instant... It's something you knead, hammer, and cry with both hands It's my beautiful life. Don't space out. Forget it all, and start from there After you've experienced zero, you'll learn about 100. Don't freak out. You have friends. Pour it into the broad sky FREEDOM Take the great earth into into your hand FREEDOM If you welcome mistakes into your life, maybe you can become strong Wake up! Underneath the sun FREEDOM Tune up! Entrust yourself to the moon FREEDOM You know, right? You're not alone, right? You have to make yourself The place or era you were born in or if you're a girl or boy doesn't matter. Just tie your souls together This is your wonderful day. Don't make fun of it. What are you going to do if you don't do it seriously? As you cross the wall while you grit your teeth, I'l protect you from behind Covered in sweat and dirt FREEDOM Get soaked in the falling rain FREEDOM I can still smile And pop up at full strength and run straight ahead Wake up! Inside of hardships FREEDOM Tune up! We'll give it to tomorrow FREEDOM I'm sure a sudden sadness will become a comrade. Someday, someone will go on a journey with only the bonds in their heart... Life is painful FREEDOM Life is fun FREEDOM Show up on a stage of junk you made yourself Wake up! Only our FREEDOM! Tune up! It's small, but it's FREEDOM! The days that repeat are just so dear. Wake up! Cheer up FREEDOM! Tune up! Your one and only FREEDOM! What we aim for is just now, We're aiming to be heroes, not winners, right? Feel that FREEDOM! Category:Songs